gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Road to Welgaia (Episode)
The Road to Welgaia (ウエルガイアへの道, U~erugaia e no Michi) is the eleventh episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The episode begins with a narration: with the death of John Ars Arias, the Arian Earth Forces are in disarray, and the royal family are gathering in the Arian Homeland, after having heard the news. Brez Wo Arias arrives in the colony in his ABS-1005 Adonis-class, as Von Zeg Arias waits for him in the space dock. They nod to each other, as they head back home. The two talk about their childhood and their time with John. When they get to the main city of Esclion, they're greeted in a ceremony. In the main palace, William Vers Arias sits and listens to reports and updates sent to him from John. A soldier comes into the room and tells him that his two sons are here, as he gets up and walks out without a word. Brez and Von stand in the main room, talking to each other and reminiscing as William walks in. They greet their father as he sits down in his throne, when they realize that their sister, Kari Arias, isn't there. William says she's somewhere in the palace, resting while being pregnant. Von says that they should hold a funeral ceremony for John, just to reassure to the public that his death isn't in vain. They agree to it while Brez says that it feels like a joke, something John would do to mess with them. Von says it feels like it too, but they can't just dwell in their past with him forever. Meanwhile, the EUS-0098 Grissomm is heading to the north, to the Arian region of Welgaia, where the Earth Union's operation will take place. Doralus looks outside as Mirai steers the ship. In the launch bay, Sigro is helping run maintenance on the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam. The engineers complains that, despite having been working on the Stardust for a month now, they keep finding new aspects of the mobile suit, as they show off extra storage capacity for the vulcans. Sigro shrugs it off, saying that they'll probably find out what everything does when they get to EU headquarters. Meanwhile, Takumi is in his room, drawing while talking to Kara. She notes that she hasn't seen him draw anything in over two years, him just saying that he just started doing it again out of the blue. She's quick to notice the painting of a woman in his room that just appeared in his room one day. Kara teases him when she asks if that's the girl he loves, him just shruging it off. She goes away, saying out loud that she'll tell Anima about it, with Takumi indifferent about it. Meanwhile, an ABS-EF1001 Vulture-class is flying overhead, directly above the Grissomm. It is under the command of Deg Vari, a loyal officer who survived the battle where John was killed, and wants to bring glory back to his name by destroying the ship. Suddenly, the Vulture is spotted by the ship, as Doralus has the ship enter level 1 combat status and orders for the Stardust to launch. Sigro launches out in the Gundam as he ascends up to where the enemy ship is. At the same time, the Vulture lets launch an ABS-1002 Minor-class which passes the Stardust and heads for the Grissomm. Deg says that he'll leave the XO in charge as he launches out in an AMS-1001 Aryan to deal with the grey ship's mobile suit. Meanwhile, the Minor lands on the back of the Grissomm, with all the personnel inside intending to invade the ship from the outside. Deg launches out and, just before he meets with the Gundam, he orders the ship to immobilize the Grissomm. This is done with numerous missiles targeted for each booster, which catches Sigro off guard as only a few hit them. It's enough, though, as the ship starts to lose altitude. In the ship, the soldiers have finally gotten in and the crew is fighting them off. Takumi hides Deva in his room while he goes and fights too. Meanwhile, Doralus has the bridge sealed off as he orders Sigro to take down that ship as quickly as possible. Sigro gets interrupted as Deg attacks him, the two falling to the ground below. They fight as Deg is capable of keeping up with the Stardust, while Sigro tries to move back to the ship. He manages to kick Deg away long enough to ascend back up to the Vulture and stabs a beam saber into one of the wings, causing it to slowly lose altitude. Deg gets up there and kicks the Stardust off, however, Sigro manages to heavily damage the Aryan's frame with the vulcans as he falls down. Deg realizes that he can't keep fighting like this and reenters the Vulture, taking back command as the ship descends down. Back in the Arian Homeland, the royal family are still discussing what to do, now talking about the Arian Earth Forces. Von wants to use the second in command of John's army, Dagan Ragea, but Brez wants to keep control within the Arian control. Suddenly, Kari finally comes in, William amazed that she's awake. She says that she's been listening to the conversation for sometime, and that she'll take her younger brother's place as commander. Von relunctantly agrees to it, while saying that she should be careful, for both herself and her child. She says that she'll be fine as she wants Brez to escort her to Earth. They quickly exit the palace, leaving Von to be in control of the Home Forces while he has William go back to his room. Back on Earth, the intruders are taken care off as the remaining forces flee back in the Minor, which gets shot down by one of the Grissomm's cannons. Deg, seeing this, decides to ram the Vulture into the Grissomm. Doralus sees the Vulture coming at them as he realizes what's about to happen. He has Sigro try to shoot down the Vulture, but it gets too close to the Stardust. However, this forces it to crash land in front of the Grissomm. Everyone on board the Grissomm is relieved, while everyone on the Vulture was injured by the crash landing, except for Deg. Unable to let it end like this, he goes outside with his pistol and shoots at the Gundam. Sigro, confused by this, comes out of his cockpit when Deg runs out of ammo. Deg yells at him that he's responsible for the death of an Arian hero, and that he'll die too, even if it isn't by Deg's own hands. Sigro tries to grab the man, but Deg becomes shocked, causing him to lose his footing and fall to his death. Sigro is shooken by this, as he wonders who he was. Later, the Grissomm is repaired enough to fly again, while Doralus wonders what'll come next. Trivia